Your just another crazy diva
by emmasmummy
Summary: Carrie Brown is a 19year old WWE Diva, she and her best friend Aj Lee are the two 'crazy' Divas, they love it Carrie has to make a decision, she has to choose acting her age and running amok or grow up and get the man she wants to want her too, which should she choose? rated M for language and content *Warning* contains a mention of attempted suicide in one scene, mainly humour x
1. Chapter 1

**You're Just another crazy diva**

***hi guys, well here's my new fic, it's my baby I've been developing plots and stuff in my mind for two weeks writing it down as it comes to me , it's a Dean Ambrose/OC pairing *shock horror* so please review and let me know how to make it better and stuffs ok? If I get 2 reviews ill post a second chapter tonight so don't let me down guys x Carrie x**

I stormed back stage holding my cheek and trying my hardest not to cry, he had slapped me! I was in shock as I reached my locker room, I quickly ran in and locked the door and went for a shower, my plan was to get in, shower, get dressed and leg it as fast as I could, making a quick and silent exit however karma seemed to have other plans for me as I heard his voice from outside the room I presently frequented, I remembered thankfully that I had locked the door as I had entered, I stood and listened to his voice.

"Where the hell did she go?" I heard my best friend answer him in an angry tone

"Why, so you can hit her again? Even if I did know where she went, it'd likely be a cold day in hell before I told you, asshole, now listen to me and leave her alone and believe me I'm not asking you!"

"Make me, Shrimp what ya gonna do kick my shins to death?" hearing this I quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, I grabbed Aj's hand and pulled her behind me, I gave the rat bastard a filthy look

"Firstly, Do not insult my best friend or I will kill you, and secondly, my GOD your ugly" I slammed the door in his face and locked it again quickly before he could react.

I jumped slightly as I heard him punch the metal door that separated us and looked at Aj, she was boiling with rage, she clearly wanted to him as he had done to me, she took several deep breaths to compose herself before speaking

"I can't believe he hit you! I take it back he doesn't like you, he really likes you" I stared at her in disbelief

"Explain, Elf"

" you should have seen the look on his face when you got into the ring and stood up for Randy, he looked so jealous, seriously if I wasn't taken I'd have jumped on him, it was fucking hot!" I laughed at her

"Ok if your done being the relationship analyser, hurry up and get changed already I wanna go get drunk and FYI that look wasn't jealously it was disgust and don't try and tell me otherwise, Elf" she rolled her eyes at me and said

"Whatever you say, I'm gonna go get changed you coming with?" I smiled at grabbed a few bean bags from the secret stash in the locker room, I answered the look she was giving me

"In case I meet Cody on our travels" she just laughed again and grabbed some for herself

"Let's go then" then she grabbed my hand and we left.

Just as we were turning onto the corridor the diva locker room was situated we heard the very voice I had prepared myself for, I smiled evilly at Aj and she quickly returned the look, we popped our heads round the corner and seen Cody standing with his back to us, he was talking to Ambrose but even though this scared me a little I wasn't going to let this chance to get the upper hand of Mr Rhodes pass me by, I quietly stood out into the corridor and took aim, thankfully unnoticed by either man and let fly, I watched as the beanbag flew in a graceful curve before connecting with the top of Cody's head.

"OW what the Fu-" he cut off as he spun round and noticed me, he gave me this look that instinctively told me to run, he turned back to Ambrose and said

"Scuse me a minute, dude, I have business to handle" he turned back around with a scary look on his face, I gulped and dived back round the corner, grabbing Aj's hand and yelled

"RUN! He's coming" we bolted like we were being chased by the devil himself

"YOU TWO LITTLE WITCHES GET BACK HERE!" he yelled giving chase

"NOT A CHANCE CODES" I replied and we turned into the divas locker room and hid in the shower room.

We knew he wouldn't follow us in here, he had once and he still remembers what happened to him with a shudder.

We couldn't help ourselves and we burst into hysterics, Aj struggled to talk

"D-D-Did you see his face when it hit him; he looked like he was going to kill us" that made me laugh even harder, god I loved my prank war with Cody it made my days so much fun.

After this Aj got ready and we headed to the hotel, no doubt I was getting an Aj Lee special tonight AKA a makeover

**Aj P.O.V**

I was still shocked that Dean had slapped Carrie but I was also furious, my best friend of 11 years was loved by everyone in the WWE and had never spoken a bad word about anyone but she hated the fact 'The Shield' thought they could go around dealing out "justice" to any member of the roster they thought had done something against them but when she stood up again them as they attacked Randy Orton I never in a million years thought they'd ever hit a woman, let alone one as small and innocent as Carrie, I'm going to make him pat for it, that's for damn sure, no one messes with my pixie or they have the crazy bitch that I am come down on them like a tonne of bricks!

I knew he hadn't attacked her because she had stopped their assault on Randy but because when randy had recovered he had RKO'd Dean and pinned him landing Randy the win, oh god the look on Deans face when Carrie lifted Randy's hand was one of pure unconcealed jealously no matter what she says, I know this because whenever we are walking the corridors of whichever arena we are playing that night and we happen across them his eyes never leave her, she knows it as well from the way she ducked her head every time to cover up the blush he brought out in her.

Maybe it's because she's only 18 but she had never been interested in any of the male roster until he was brought up then bam, she's blushing when he so much as looks in her direction, I see the way he looks at her though, it's as if she's the only person in the corridor like everyone else disappears and I'm pretty sure she's the same.

She's also still a virgin and I'll be damned if she loses it anytime soon and you can guarantee I will not be letting her get deflowered by some random drunken stranger or a sexual predator, he wants her? He's gonna have to win me over first!

**Carrie P.O.V**

I was in Aj's room getting ready to go out to the club near the hotel, I had originally planned to wear skinny jeans and a tank top but now I found myself being forced into the shortest dress imaginable, don't get me wrong it was gorgeous but it wasn't my style, and was having my pink and blue hair curled to perfection by my partner in crime.

I put the ridiculously high stilettos on that Aj had passed me and checked myself out in the mirror

"Damn, Aj you've done it again, woman, you've made me look almost beautiful" Aj frowned at my low self-esteem but stayed quiet as she grabbed her jacket and bag handing me my bag in the process she noticed I wasn't putting my jacket on and frowned

"You should grab your coat, it's getting cold out there now" I smiled at her concern

"You know what I'm like id happily let a homeless guy French me before I admitted defeat on the jacket front" she laughed at me

"This is why we're best friends we can let our crazy out together" we went to go find CmPunk or Phil brooks as he's known as in real life or as we call him Philly-Poo, He loves It when we call him that…I think. We found him in Randy's room still getting ready so I decided to poke fun at him

"Jesus Phil you're not ready yet? You're such a woman, how much time do you actually need to preen?" Aj faked a scowl at me and replied for him

"Bitch, I'll have you know he's all man, even if he does take more time than us to make himself look pretty" at this we went into hysterics, Punk however was not amused

"Ok, ok let's go dorks!" oh hell no I wasn't letting that one go!

"Yeah ok we're the dorks, that's rich coming from you, the guy who knows every word of all the star wars movies? Me and AJ linked arms and flounced only to stop and send Randy a dirty look as we heard him say to Punk

"Woman… Why did we let them leave the kitchen again?"

As soon as we set foot in the club myself and Aj looked at one another and said in unison

"SHOTS!" Punk and Randy just shook their heads at us and said they'd go find a table close by so if we needed them they weren't far away, we just nodded and rushed to the bar, as soon as we reached it, I ordered 20 shots and divided them between us, I even asked Zak Ryder to use his stop watch and time us (why he had a stopwatch, I'll never know) and naturally I won, so I bought a round of drinks ( a vodka and red bull for myself, a tequila sunrise for Aj, 2 beers – 1 for zak and the other for randy and a Pepsi for Phil seeing as he is t-total).

Suddenly I got the feeling of being watched but shook it off as we made our way to the table the boys had found, we sat down for a few minutes joking around until I noticed Cody standing with his back to me at the bar so I excused myself and went to talk to him

I walked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes

"Guess who?" I giggled as he said

"An annoying little gremlin with a great aim?" he turned round and lifted me so I could hug him properly, it was then that I noticed who he had been talking to before I had interrupted him, the fucking shield, I groaned inwardly as Cody put me back on my feet

"You want a drink pixie?" I punched his arm playfully and said

"I've told you about what would happen if you keep calling me that Codes but yes I'll take a vodka and red bull please" he nodded and told the barman his order. After about 2 minutes he handed me my drink.

"Thanks Codes" I downed my drink in one go, and laughed at the faces of the four men I was standing with, Seth let out a low whistle and said

"That was impressive" I winked at him and said cheekily

"I'm full of hidden talents" Cody put his arm round my shoulders and said

"She's not even lying, a few years back just after she joined the roster, we went out to a bar and I challenged her to a drinking contest, to see who could drink 5 pints the fastest, I'm ashamed to say she kicked my ass, she had the five down just as I was getting onto my third" I laughed remembering that night

"Dude did we not end up waking up in the middle of some random couple's garden? Oh I remember the hangover; I couldn't eat for a week, I still have your man card from that night" I laughed at his scowl

"Don't worry pixie after this prank wars over I shall have that back in my possession" he looked over my shoulder and said

"I need to go talk to Punk, I'll see you later guys and I'll find you in a bit caz, we still on for phase 2?" I nodded and he left, I was alone with the very guys who had attacked me tonight at raw

"So… how you guys liking raw?" I had to ease the awkwardness somehow, Seth grinned

"it's so amazing, it's been my dream since I was 10" I couldn't help but smile at his obvious excitement and Roman seemed to be the same way but Dean had this look on his face as if it didn't bother him in the slightest, I ignored him as Seth asked me

"So how did you get into wrestling, you seem a little odd even for the WWE" I laughed

"I've got…Family in the wrestling business, so I was always around them when they were training and it ended up being one of the few things I'm good at, to be honest I've been here for 2 years and I still don't fit in, I'm not your typical diva, I'm not a Barbie, I love piercings and tattoos and I don't like having a 'normal' hair colour, I like causing scandals and pranking anyone I can, I get along with everyone fine but sometimes I still feel like an outsider" Seth looked shocked at my admission but nodded his head, Ambrose finally decided to speak

"Well don't think about pranking us, or getting our way again when we're dealing with trouble"

"pfft please, I'm not scared of you and your little threats and if your attacking one of my close friends then, hell yes I will get involved, you're lucky all I done today was stand in your way, next time I'll have a weapon and I'll be sure to smack that smirk off your damn face, don't fuck with me, I may be small but I'm a force" I turned my head away from him and said to Seth and Roman

"I'll see you guys later when your mouth piece isn't around" they smiled at me and said goodbye, I walked away but I could feel his eyes boring into my back and I flipped him off over my shoulder, I swear I heard him growl even over the noise of the heaving club.


	2. I did what now?

**You're Just another crazy diva**

**I did what now?...**

***Well guys, I didn't get any review for the first chapter so far but im gonna put up the second chapter anyways, cos im nice like that ** ** thanks for reading but please review so I know where im going wrong or let me know which bits you liked XcarrieX thanks x**

**Carrie P.O.V**

3 hours and 36 shots later, not forgetting 6 vodka and red bulls, it was safe to say I was smashed, I couldn't stand up, could barely talk except for one word answers and grunts all in all it had been a great night, Seth had challenged me to a drinking contest, despite Cody's previous warning and I had kicked his ass hands down, he had retreated with his tail between his legs back to Dean and Roman, Roman had laughed straight to Seth's face.

Aj was just as drunk as I was and Phil had taken her back to the hotel, lucky her, I wasn't jealous but I wished I had someone to look after me at times. I didn't know where everyone else was so I decided to walk back to the hotel (or try at least) I knew I had no chance with the killer heels on so I took them off and put them in my bag so I didn't lose them, I got the feeling of being watched again as I used the wall to keep me steady as I headed for the exit, as soon as I reached the fresh air I felt ten times as drunk as I had inside the hot club, I stopped to regain my balance, using the pretence of lighting a cigarette to cover the fact I could hardly stand, having lit my cigarette I began to walk back using the wall as a guideline and a balancing aide all in one go.

I was half way back to the hotel when I heard familiar voices behind me; I stiffened as I recognised them to be the voices of Seth, Roman and that rat bastard Dean.

***Ah fudgecicles* **I thought to myself ***Please don't let them see me***

I tried to speed up but quickly became dizzy so I had to slow down again until I regained my balance, I could hear the guys coming closer so I turned to the wall once again using the pretence of lighting a cigarette to hide myself, luckily they didn't stop and I soon heard their voices drifting off into the distance, I realised I looked like a maniac, I was walking along dimly lit streets, in a obscenely short dress with no jacket or shoes on, I started to move again and then I noticed movement from the corner of my eye, I almost jumped out of my skin when I looked around to see what it was and seen it was none other than 'The Rat Bastard' himself.

I groaned and started moving away from him without saying a word to him but he grabbed my wrist to stop me, I looked at his hand on my arm with disgust and spat

"Get your hand off me now before I rip it off and beat you with it" the bastard just laughed at me

"Can you even see straight after those 36 shots?" he was trying to taunt me

"I can see just… WAIT! How do you know how many shots I had? Are you like stalking me or something?" I pulled my arm out of his grip and slid down the wall to rest on the kerb.

I lit another cigarette and noticed 'Mr perma-smirk' staring down at me

"'scuse me, was there something you wanted?" I asked rudely, he quirked an eyebrow at me and I continued

"if not, kindly piss off, thanks" he didn't move or speak, so I just ignored him hoping he would take the hint and leave but no such luck, instead he slowly moved towards me, I held my hands up and said

"do not come any closer to me right now, I'm in no state to control my actions against you after what you did to me today, I'm actually in two minds whether to slap you back but you'd probably hit me again and I think one bruise is enough for one day, just go away" again he didn't move, there was no emotion on his face and this unnerved me slightly, I placed my hand on the wall to steady myself as I got back to my feet, once I knew I was stable I began to walk away

"Idiot" I mumbled to myself and suddenly my phone started ringing

'_**I'm a little teapot,**_

_**Short and stout,**_

_**Here's my handle, here's my spout,**_

_**Just tip me up and pour me out '**_

I instantly knew it was Aj calling, I fished my cell out of my bag and answered with my usual greeting to her

"Sup bitch"

"Where are you, pixie? I'm sitting outside your room with a case of red bull and a bottle of vodka" she sang at me down the line

"Holy smokes batman, vodka you say? Well get me a drink ready I'm walking back just now"

"Bet you wish you had a jacket now, bitch" I laughed

"Now listen here, you pesky elf, I aint a pussy, I need no jacket, I am iron man… lady, ah shit!" I exclaimed

"You ok?" she sounded concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine just forgot I was walking without my shoes on and stood on a stone, holy house elf it fuckin' hurt"

"Ok, I'm gonna go see if Justin will let us sit in his room, you remember what number it is?"

"Good luck with that, I've been freaking him out lately, been stalking him and stuff he's not happy with me ha-ha, I hid in his closet the other day and jumped out at him when he came out the shower, it was so funny" she giggled and said

"Man, you think we could get Cody tonight, I don't think he'd be expecting it cos we are so drunk" I giggled in response

"Yeah we're totally gonna abuse Justin and Cody tonight, Justin says he hates me but I think he's hiding secret love for me, ha-ha"

"I can totally believe that, anyway I'm at his door I'll see you soon, pixie"

"Ok, elf, I'll not be long, peace out" and hung up.

I heard chuckles behind me and spun round to see who it was, of course it was Ambrose

"Something funny?" I asked

"Yeah, that was the most random conversation I've ever heard" I gave him a dirty look

"Well no one said you had to listen did they, dick head" I heard him growl at my words and suddenly he lunged at me backing me into the wall, trapping me between his arms.

"Look, don't even think about getting pissy with me"

"pissy?, fuckin' pissy, you SLAPPED me, I've never done anything against you to deserve being hit, so I'll be fuckin' pissy if I want to" I shoved him away and tried to flounce off but instead I felt myself flying backwards and hissed as my back met the concrete wall again. I rolled my eyes and he growled at me

***Don't Piss Pants* **I thought to myself

"Could you possibly get to whatever point you're trying to make, your taking up my valuable drinking time"

"You're a mouthy little bitch" I rolled my eyes

"I'm SO glad I stuck around to hear that" I pushed him away again, flipped him off and lit another cigarette will walking away, keeping my guard up in case he decided to throw me into the wall for a third time.

***The next morning***

I was sitting in my restaurant area with Aj and Phil, I wasn't feeling my best as you can imagine, I was sitting with a pair of sun glasses on and my zipper hood up to hide my face, I was gingerly sipping water after a long night of throwing up

Aj's head snapped up to look at me with horror on her face

"You hit Ambrose with your shoe?" I paled

"I did what now?" oh god I'm going to be murdered

"we were coming back from Justin's room after he kicked us out and we passed the shield, you turned at called out for Ambrose then when he turned around you threw your shoe at him and shouted "that's for hitting me, ass hole" " yep I'm definitely going to be killed

"Shit, I'm going to die for that" I felt my stomach drop and I had to ask

"Did he do anything?" Aj thought for a minute and then replied

"Yeah he tried to lunge at you but his minions grabbed him before he could get you" I stood up and said

"I'm going back to bed to hide, guys I'll see you later…maybe" Aj smiled

"Phone me if you need anything"

"Will do" I left the restaurant, I kept checking around me in case I bumped into him accidentally then I practically ran into the elevator and punching the floor button repeatedly, when I reached my floor I sprinted out and grabbed my key card from my pocket I got to the door, as I did I seen Ambrose coming down the hallways, he seen me and sped up a little, I got the door opened and slipped inside, shutting and locking it quickly.

I let out a sigh of relief and composed myself, I went to get changed into my shorts and tank top, pulling my pink and blue hair into a messy bun and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, I caught sight of the tattoo on the back of my neck, it was my first tattoo and Aj had the same one in the same place, mine read 'Aj' when scanned and hers obviously said my name, I smile at the memories it brings to my mind.

I heard the door being unlocked and opened, so I called out

"Elf, I told you I was going back to bed, don't you have a date with Philly-Poo?" I walked out of the bathroom and froze to the spot, it wasn't fucking Aj.

Standing in the doorway of my hotel room was Dean Ambrose, the very man I was trying to hide from I noticed he had a pretty nasty looking cut over his eye and he looked beyond pissed, before I even had a chance to run back into the toilet he had moved and grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from the safety of the bathroom

I tried to get my arm out of his grip but couldn't he was holding tightly, as if he knew I would run if he let go

"How'd you get in here?" he shrugged and said

"Told your side kick I wanted to have a talk with you, calmly" his eyes blazed as he said the last word

***yeah you're going to get it for sure now*** I thought to myself, I sighed in defeat

"Don't suppose we could put the 'talk' off till later?" I suggested

"No" I seen that coming to be fair

"Well could you make it quick, I'm not feeling so hot today" he looked me up and down then smirked

***Bastard just checked me out*** I thought to myself yet again

"You hit me last night and then tried to hide from the consequences" he stated

"Sorry to remind you but you hit me first!" I pointed out

"Your point being?" he asked

"It was payback" I said weakly, he gave me a look that made me feel about 5 inches tall

"I never made you bleed though, did I? He asked

"Yeah well, in my defence I was pissed last night and I can't remember actually doing it, but you did deserve it" I said bluntly then continued

"I'm sure you'll think of some way to get back at me but right now, could you leave?" I slid my wrist from his grasp and walked to the door, pulling it open and then I waited.

He huffed and walked towards the door, as he reached it, he pulled it from my hands and closed it again then went on to lock it, and I was officially screwed

"Look if you're going to beat on me then can you make it quick cos like I said I'm really tired" I rubbed my tattoo on my neck

"You're a mouthy little bitch, you know that?" he said softly

"Yeah you mentioned that last night, if I recall" I turned away from him and walked towards my bed, he followed me but I lay down on my stomach, facing away from him and ignoring his presence.

"That's an interesting tattoo on your neck, what's it stand for?" I just went on ignoring him, I felt him shift his weight on the bed and before I could react I was being flipped over onto my back, he was straddling my legs, his face inches from my own, I couldn't control myself as my breath hitched in my throat, I remembered every dream I had ever had, with him like this but this wasn't a dream this was real, and he was just staring at me as if he was reading my very soul, I felt my head getting light

***get a grip, Carrie, this guy hit you yesterday remember* **I said to myself internally

"Don't ignore me, it's not nice" he lifted his hand to my face and I flinched think he was going to slap me again but all he done was run his hand down my cheek, I gave an involuntary shiver.

Before I could think of a smart comeback I felt a wave of nausea rising up through my body

"Ok, you've proved you're point you're a very scary man but you need to get off my now" he was still staring at me and I couldn't find the strength to pull my gaze away

"Why?" he asked as his face softened

"Cos I'm gonna be sick" I didn't even get to finish the sentence before he was off and I ran to the bathroom. After 10 minutes of brushing my teeth and using mouthwash I exited the toilet to find him still in the room, when he seen me he stood up and started approaching me so I backed up and this was clearly what he was aiming for, cos he kept backing me up until my legs hit the edge of the bed but he still kept coming towards me, he placed his hands on my shoulders and guided me down so I was laying under him again.

"What are you doing?" I asked him confused

"I'm holding you prisoner till you apologise for busting my face open" I smirked at him

"Yeah, ok, that's not going to happen anytime soon"

"Why?" he asked me

"Cos I don't regret doing it, you deserved it"

"Well that's harsh, but I meant why do you hate me?" I scoffed

"Where do I start? Your mean, obnoxious, arrogant, and egotistical" I look at him driving my point home and continue

"Your nice looking and you know it; you think you're god's gift to the divas, you think it's justifiable to attack random people because of 'injustice' and oh yeah, you SLAPPED me!"

"Are you ever going to let that go?" I shook my head

"Look we're even, I slapped you, and you tried to blind me with a stiletto" I looked away from him but he took hold of my face and made me look back into his eyes

"You think I'm good looking?" I blush, I can't help it

"Well yeah, if you're into the whole 'Moody bastard' thing" I said quietly

He gave a small laugh but then looked at me with a serious expression again and asked

"What age are you?" I looked at him confused

"I'm 18 why?" his mouth actually dropped open as he stared at me, je jumped up and off of me

"I need to go" then he basically ran out the door leaving me severely confused and a little weirded out.


End file.
